Just Want To Be With You
by Rezuna Kitsune Of Ice
Summary: Roy loves Marth, and he barely figures it out. When Roy goes to play Tennis with Daisy and is caught, what will Marth say? Rated for Language... and please RR!
1. Uncertain Love

**

* * *

**

Just Want To Be With You  
Super Smash Bros. Melee  
By Rezu-chan  
  
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SSBM, or any of the characters in the game. Nintendo and HAL Laboratories do.**

* * *

**Notes:**  
  
**Rezu:** All right! It's been quite a while since I've posted any Chapters or any good stories, so I'm gonna start a Shounen-ai SSBM fic now! .::sweatdrops::. Eh heh... I'm sorry to all the Reviewers from my _**Awakening Spells**_, **Legend of Zelda** fic for not writing a sequel. But it's very hard, especially when you've got severe Writers' Block!  
  
**Rown (My Custom Character):** We can all see how pathetic this Icy Kitsune looks right now... And I'm pretty sure she's just gonna get worse... Especially since this is her first go at a Shounen-ai type of story...  
  
**Rezu:** .::glare::. Shut up, Rown!! I'll have you know that I know lots about Boy/Boy Romance! So don't make me hurt you!!  
  
**Rown:** Bring it on, Mesunokitsune!!  
  
**Rezu:** OOHHH!!! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!!! .::chases Rown around the room, holding a Chain Axe from the Demon Slayers in InuYasha.::. I'll Get You!!

* * *

**Chapter One  
Uncertain Love  
**  
Roy lay back on his bed, staring at the top bunk above him. His gloved hands were behind his fiery red hair, and those sky blue eyes just stared, unblinkingly as if he were thinking. Ah, and he was, he was thinking about a certain someone who slept in the room beside this one.  
  
He sighed boredly, sitting up and looking at a picture on the desk beside the bed. It was a picture of the four swordsmen. The Hylian Hero and his younger self were at one side of the picture, the younger one on top of the older one's back. While at the other side of the picture was Roy himself, with his best friend's arm around his shoulder. His best friend was the Prince of Altea, and the name given to that Prince was Marth.  
  
Roy had been feeling strangely whenever he got near that dark-haired Prince, every time he flashed a smile at him, Roy's face would feel a little bit warm. He always looked away from Marth, trying to hide his very red face from his sight, and he usually got away with it. Why he felt this way, he didn't know, but he was determined to find out what this e-motion was before he went and did something he'd regret.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and a voice called.  
  
"Hey Roy! You in there?"  
  
Roy's cheeks grew rosy as his eyes widened. He knew who it was, oh, how he knew. It was that Prince from the picture.  
  
He took a deep breath before speaking. "Wha-What is it, Marth?"  
  
"We've got a Super Sudden Death match with 4 stock in five! Grab your red outfit and get your butt to the Hyrule Temple on time, all right?"  
  
Roy held in a chuckle. His best friend was obviously joking, judging how he had said that.  
  
"Right, right, I'll be there!"  
  
He stood quiet for a moment, listening hard. He could hear Marth's footsteps going down the hall. Roy sighed and got to his feet, changing into his red outfit before walking out the door and toward the Magical Machine called a Master Computer.  
  
"Hyrule Temple!" he said, getting teleported out of the spot he stood in and reappearing at the far end of the Hyrule Temple stage.  
  
The Master Hand's voice then began to speak.  
  
"Ready! GO!"  
  
And so the fight began, Dr. Mario jumped up and threw a pill at Roy. Roy just did a simple side step before jumping up and doing a Smash Attack in mid-air, sending the Blue Dr. Mario flying off the stage. Roy did his taunt before jumping backward a little and charging up his Flare Blade.  
  
Dr. Mario ran toward him in hopes of getting points for an Avenger KO, but he was slashed all the way across the stage and lost another stock. Roy chuckled to himself, how easy this match would be, especially with Dr. Mario as his weakling opponent!  
  
But just then, without warning, he got hit by a smash attack and was sent off of the stage. Roy appeared once more on the Revival platform, looking left to right from where he stood on the Angelic platform.  
  
_'Who did that... I swear that I'll get an Avenger KO on them!!'_ he thought, jumping down and sending Dr. Mario once again, off the stage.  
  
He was then slashed by a weak attack from behind, still getting quite a hit there. He growled, turning around and then gasping. There, right in front of him, was Marth dressed in his normal Blue outfit. He backed away, looking at the scoreboard for a moment. His partner was actually Falco, but he got KOed easily by Marth at the other edge of the stage.  
  
_'Oh crap... How am I going to do this... I have hurt him!'_ Roy thought, gulping and looking back at him.  
  
Seeing Dr. Mario reappear once more behind Marth, Roy grinned and jumped over Marth, getting rid of Dr. Mario's last life, then jumping up to a higher and larger area at the left end of the stage to fight. Marth followed Roy, using this chance to use a mid-air Smash Attack. But luckily, Roy saw it coming and did a quick Counter Attack.  
  
"Not gonna win like that, Marth..." he said, charging up his Flare Blade attack again.  
  
Unfortunately, Marth couldn't see it coming, so when he jumped up to try and reach that higher area, Roy released the attack and sent Marth flying. He then ran more to the left of that higher area, turning back around and waiting for Marth to come back to him.  
  
Marth reappeared, running after Roy again. This time, before he could notice, Roy took him into a Grab and threw him backward. Roy was then about to unleash a Smash Attack, but Marth beat him to it. He lost another life and was left with only 2, as was Marth. The two smirked at each other, getting ready for a good fight.  
  
Roy and Marth both swung their swords at the same time, having the Falchion and the Sword of Seals clash. This happened two more times before Roy decided to roll behind Marth and use an up Smash Attack. He charged his sword for a moment before thrusting it upward and sending Marth flying up into that sky.  
  
Roy smirked, walking forward and waiting for Marth to appear once more. But, much to his disliking, as Marth was falling downward, he used another mid-air Smash Attack and sent Roy's lives down to one, like him.  
  
The two got ready to fight once more, but once Roy was about to deliver the quicker Final Blow, he stopped, feeling something hold him back from doing so. Marth was left to do a low Smash Attack and let Roy lose. The last thing Roy could remember, was seeing Marth's unsure looking face before getting hit by that last attack.

* * *

Roy's sky blue eyes slowly blinked open, only to see that he was in his room. He attempted to sit up quickly, but stopped in his tracks when he felt major pain in his head and his legs. He put a hand to his head and grunted. Memory from that last match came to him, and then he heard him.  
  
"You're awake? I'm glad..."  
  
Roy turned his head, only to lock his eyes with the ocean blue hues of Prince Marth. He blushed slightly, looking away and gulping.  
  
"M-Marth? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I was worried about you, so I came and waited for you to wake up!" Marth replied with a smile. "Besides, there's something I'd like to ask you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you let me win?"  
  
Roy's eyes widened, how did he know? Since he didn't answer for a few moments, Marth got up and moved his head closer to Roy's so he could see his face.  
  
"Well? Why did you?"  
  
Roy blushed very red now, and he backed up into the wall behind the bed. He hoped that his blush couldn't be noticed, but he also somehow knew that he was blushing too red.  
  
Marth placed a hand on his cheek, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you blushing?"  
  
Roy gulped, so nervous and embarrassed that he couldn't move, or even say anything. All he could do was stare into those worried, ocean blue eyes.  
  
Just then, there was knocking at the door.  
  
"Hey Roy! Marth! Come on, Guys! Everybody's going to eat, there's not going to be anything left if you two don't hurry the hell up!"  
  
No one needed to ask who that was, because it was obviously Link. When Marth got up and looked to the door, he called out.  
  
"Hang on a second! We'll be right out!"  
  
Roy took a deep breath. _'Thank You, Link!'_  
  
He quickly got off of the bed and ran out the door before Marth could turn and ask him that question again.

* * *

_'Holy Crap... Why did he have to get SO close to me? I mean, I thought I was going to explode!'_ Roy thought as he ran down the hall towards the Cafeteria. _'And why was I so damn nervous? I wish I knew... Or... do I?'_  
  
Roy suddenly slowed down, then stopped, blushing to himself at what he realized his feelings toward Marth were. He backed up into the wall, eyes wide.  
  
_'D-Do I... L-Love him...?'_

* * *

**Notes:  
**  
**Rezu:** .::is standing in front of a tied up and very bloody-looking Rown::. All right, what'd ya think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Whatever, just drop a review! Reviews give me ideas, and ideas mean faster chapters! .::smiles::.  
  
**Rown:** .::dizzily wakes up::. Aw crap... Why'd you get me with that knife-thingy, then tie me up? You know I was just joking around!  
  
**Rezu:** .::blinks::. You were?  
  
**Rown:** .::sweatdrop::. You Couldn't Notice?! Jeez, Kitsune! You're denser than I thought!  
  
**Rezu:** .::takes out the knife end of the chain::.  
  
**Rown:** I'll be quiet! .::looks to the Readers::. Please Review, and please suggest that she keeps me alive! 


	2. A Dilemma

**Just Want To Be With You  
Super Smash Bros. Melee  
By Rezu-chan**  
  
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SSBM, or any of the characters in the game. Nintendo and HAL Laboratories do!**

* * *

**Notes:**  
  
**Rezu:** All right, Readers! Here's the next chapter! I'm sure at least one or two of you have been wondering if I'd let **Rown** live or not... Well, I needed an assistant, so I kept him alive...  
  
**Rown:** **Rezu-sama**, are you ready to begin the fic?  
  
**Rezu:** Sure am! But first, I'd like to introduce you to somebody! .::points to the door as **Mezu** enters.::. Meet my sister, **Mezu**: Kitsune of Fire.  
  
**Rown:** _**o.o**_ Umm... Nice to... meet you...  
  
**Rezu:** .::smirk::. And do you know why I invited my sister to this Note?  
  
.::**Rown** shakes his head slowly and frightfully as **Rezu** and **Mezu** both laugh evilly.::.  
  
**Rown:** Oh no... Please!! No!! .::yells as the two of them pounce on him::. Stop The Madness And Start The Chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
**A Dilemma**  
  
It was Saturday, and Roy had walked off to play Tennis. Yesterday, when he finally got to Lunch, Mario had seen his troubled face and suggested that he play a sport to get his mind off of whatever was bothering him. Roy held his red and silver-colored racket over his shoulder and held a ball in his hand as he reached the Tennis Court down the street.  
  
Once he got there, he put his wide sports bag down on a bench, and then looked around. He grinned when he saw a girl with brown hair and a yellow dress drinking some water on another bench.  
  
"Hey there, Daisy!" he greeted from where he sat.  
  
The girl known as Daisy turned her head and smiled.  
  
"Hi Roy! What brings you here?"  
  
Roy walked up to her with his racket still in his hand. "Well, Mario wanted me to play some sports to forget about something, so I decided to come play Tennis..."  
  
"Really? That's nice of him... Hey, do play one-on-one with me! It's kind of boring just hitting what the machine throws at you..."  
  
He nodded. "Sure, why not?"  
  
Roy went to the other side of the net and got ready to serve the ball. When he saw Daisy in stance, he threw the ball upward and hit it with the racket, starting the game.

* * *

The game lasted for an hour and a half, taking Roy's mind completely off of Marth. When the game had ended, he came out victorious. He drank some water from his water bottle for a moment, then looked to Daisy with a grin.  
  
"Thanks for the great match, Daisy. But now, I think I should go back to the house."  
  
Daisy nodded, smiling. She then got up and hugged him. "I'll see you later, Roy."  
  
Roy hugged her back, then let go and turned around to walk off. But when he turned, he saw the last thing he ever wanted to see.  
  
Marth was standing right there at the entrance/exit to the Tennis Court. His eyes were wide with surprise, and he looked very stunned. Roy blushed, and gulped.  
  
"H-Hey Marth... Wha-What are you doing here?"  
  
Marth just stood there, staring at Roy with a look of hurt and surprise. He didn't answer, and then he turned and ran off. Roy took a step forward and reached out a hand, about to run after his best friend, but then he heard Daisy ask "What was that about?"  
  
Roy shook his head and sighed. "Nothing... It was nothing, Daisy... I-I've got to go now, maybe I can patch things up with Marth if I catch up to him on time."  
  
Roy then took his bag and ran off, looking everywhere for his best friend. Once night had fallen, he went back to the house in hopes of finding him. As he walked up some stairs, he ran into Link.  
  
"Hey Link, is Marth around?"  
  
"Marth? Jeez, what'd you two do? He came up to me in our room and asked if he could stay in there and wait for you to come back. He seemed really sad, Man. What happened?" Link replied, a worried look on his face.  
  
"Nothing happened... Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it..." Roy declared as Link nodded and walked off. _'... I hope...'_

* * *

**Notes:**  
  
**Rezu:** All right, what do you think? I came up with this in a dream!  
  
**Mezu:** I know... You told me about it once you woke up...  
  
**Rown:** .::is unconscious from dizziness and blood-loss::.  
  
**Rezu:** Huh? What happened to him, you ask? Well... .::smirk::. **Mezu-chan** and I decided to have a little fun with **Rown-kun**...  
  
**Mezu:** .::laughs::. It was fun burning the hell out of him for a while! But then I just had to read the chapter! I think its down-right mean!  
  
**Rezu:** What?! Why?!  
  
**Mezu:** Because, look at what you made poor **Marth** see! He must be feeling bad after what he saw!  
  
**Rezu:** .::narrows eyes::. You obviously don't know what'll happen in the next chapter...  
  
**Mezu:** What? You mean they'll-"  
  
**Rezu:** .::covers **Mezu's** mouth::. SHHH!!! Don't give it away! And even if it's not the correct thought, I could probably use it later in the fic! .::looks to the Readers::. Eh heh... If you want to know what happens, you'll have to stay with me, here! 


	3. Feelings REVISED

**Just Want To Be With You**

**Super Smash Bros. Melee**

**By Rezu-chan**

**

* * *

**

**Notes:**

**Rezu:** OK! I've decided to revise this chapter from what it used to be since, well, I thought about what one of my Reviewers said.

**Rown:** Why do you even care?

**Rezu:** Hey, I read the old Chapter 3 from a Reader's POV and I thought the same thing. I think I _did_ copy what others put in their shounen-ai, SSBM fics.

**Mezu:** So, is this still the final chapter?

**Rezu:** Sure is!

**Mezu:** Aww... Oh well... Rown! Disclaimer, please!

**Rown:** Rezu-sama doesn't own SSBM. Or any of the characters in this fic or the game.

**Rezu & Mezu:** Start The Fic! Chapter Three! Feelings!

****

* * *

** Chapter Three**

** Feelings**

Roy stepped in front of his door, just standing there and thinking of what may happen once he entered. He knew he'd have to tell Marth sometime, and this would probably be a pretty bad moment. Roy thought about what Marth may think after he confessed. He may become angry, disgusted... It seemed to him that there was no hope that Marth could ever love him back.

With a deep breath, he opened the door and saw Marth standing by his desk. The blue-haired prince was looking at him with the look of hurt he had earlier at the Tennis Court.

"H-Hey Marth..." Roy stuttered, turning a bit red.

"Roy... Are you with Daisy?" Marth asked with a quiet voice.

Roy tilted his head in confusion, blinking and shaking his head.

"Of course not, why would I be? Luigi would beat the hell out of me if I were!" he said with a slightly amused grin. "What gave you that idea?"

"When I saw you hugging Daisy, I just thought..." Marth began, Roy interrupting him.

"Don't worry about it, Marth! She was just hugging me because she was thanking me for a good match in Tennis! I would never go for her, or any other girl I might meet."

"Roy, if that's true, then I have to tell you something..."

Roy took a step toward Marth, leaving the door open.

"What is it?"

Marth opened his mouth to say something, but Link walked to the door and spoke.

"Hey, you two! Master Hand put the board of Fights up a few minutes ago, get ready to fight each other with two stock!"

Marth and Roy's eyes widened at what they were just told. Once Link left, Marth sighed and walked out of the room after saying.

"I guess I'll have to tell you later..."

Roy watched him leave, closing the door and pulling his yellow outfit on. After doing so, he went off to the Final Destination stage.

Once he got there, he stood on the left end of the stage, watching as Marth in black appeared at the right end. As soon as the words "READY! GO!" rang through the area; the fight began.

Marth ran at Roy and slashed at him, jumping up before Roy's Flare Blade could hit. He jumped over him and slashed him in the back twice, sending to the other side of the field.

Roy got up and glared at the prince; he didn't know whether to attack or not. He jumped up and slashed straight down at Marth as he stood at the edge of the stage. Smirking, Roy double-jumped in the air and got a long Flare Blade ready. He released the attack as an explosion occurred, sending Marth off the stage and making him lose one of his two lives.

Marth appeared on the Revival Platform, jumping up again and landing two feet away from Roy. He did the side-B attack, pulling off all four attacks, including the fourth one doing four hits. Marth sighed as Roy flew off the stage and reappeared soon after.

Roy fell to the floor and ran at Marth, raising his sword to slash at his best friend, only to have the Sword of Seals get blocked by the Falchion. Roy gritted his teeth as he did his best to keep his own sword from slashing him and to get Marth with it instead.

On the other hand, Marth had an unsure look on his face. He was panting as he kept his sword linked with Roy's.

Roy noticed this and spoke as clear as he could while still keeping his sword in that position.

"Wha-What's wrong?"

"I... don't know..." was Marth's answer with a small drop of sweat slipping down the side of his face.

Roy pushed his sword forward, sending Marth backwards onto the ground. He stood there, waiting for his opponent to stand up again.

Marth just lay there, eyes closed as his sword fell out of his hands and off of the stage. He was still awake, you could tell because he was panting. Slowly pushing himself to a sitting position, he hung his head and looked down at the floor under him. Marth chuckled weakly, his blue bangs shadowing his eyes from view.

"It's hard to believe... That we've been pushed into this tournament and forced to fight each other..." he spoke quietly, a thin stream of tears falling from his shadowed eyes.

Roy's straight face suddenly softened at where this was going.

"What are you saying?"

Marth looked up with wet blue eyes and tears falling down his cheeks, shaking his head slowly.

"I-I can't fight you..."

"Do you forfeit, Fighter Marth?" Master Hand's voice asked.

Marth chuckled weakly once more, opening his mouth to say 'yes.' Roy then shouted out.

"He _can't_ forfeit! Because _I_ forfeit!"

The crowd of other Super Smashers gasped in surprise as this.

Marth looked at Roy with wide eyes, a hand on his wounded sword arm.

"Why? Why do you...?"

Roy walked up to Marth and bent down in front of him, putting a hand on his cheek and rubbing the stream of tears away. A small smile was on his face as it neared Marth's. Once their faces were close enough, Roy linked their lips together in a kiss.

In the audience, there were a lot of "Ewww's" coming from Young Link, Link, Ness, Luigi, and all the other male Smashers, while there were a few "Aww...'s" coming from Zelda, Samus, Jigglypuff and Peach.

Roy pulled away from Marth with that smile of his and a slightly tilted head.

"Does _that_ answer your question?"

Marth's cheeks were as red as Mario's hat! He couldn't believe that he was just kissed on the lips by his own best friend. He got to his feet, staring at Roy with those wide eyes.

"Does this mean...?"

Roy nodded, taking Marth's hand. "I love you..."

He pulled Marth along as he walked off the platform and away from everybody else.

* * *

The two walked down the hall, Link standing at the door to the room.

"I can't believe this! My two best friends are Gay!" he shouted, hands gripping his hair tightly, almost about to pull it right off. "How Long Have You Two Felt This Way About Each Other?!"

Marth blushed, looking up at the ceiling.

"For me... It was the first day I met Roy..."

Roy laughed, putting his hand behind his head and blushing out of embarrassment.

"Me too..."

Link fell over, getting right back up with his hand over his mouth. He ran passed the two lovers and into the bathroom, barf sounds could be heard.

Roy and Marth laughed at that, Roy letting go of Marth's hand and standing in front of the door.

"Good evening and good-night, Marth..."

Marth nodded, leaning forward and placing a small kiss of Roy's cheek.

"Night..."

Roy blushed slightly before turning around and walking into the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door, slowly slipping down into a sitting position. Sighing in bliss, he sat there, a hand on the cheek Marth has kissed.

Marth had put his ear to the door, hearing Roy's sigh. A quiet chuckle left his lips before he turned and walked off to his room.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Rezu:** All right! That's it! Stage Clear! Caput! I'm done!

**Rown:** Do you _really_ think that was better than the old Chapter Three, Miss Mezu?

**Mezu:** Hey, at least its... well... Less make-out-like stuff... Ya know?

**Rezu:** Ahem... You _do_ know that I can hear you, right?

**Mezu:** Eh heh... Well, I liked this better than the old one, that's all I'm saying!

**Rown:** Yeah, I guess it was OK...

**Rezu:** .::shakes head, looking to the Readers::. All right, I just have one thing to ask... What do ya think of this Revised Chapter? Review, PLEASE!


End file.
